


Let's Get Ready to Rumble

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Holiday Drabbles & Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Bunker Fluff, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Community: fc_smorgasbord, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has an interesting take on holiday baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Ready to Rumble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Kill, crush, destroy. At the Fc_Smoragsboard and Team Eggnog at the SPN_bigpretzel.

“Interesting style choice.” Sam smirked. Dean was decorating gingerbread men with black eyes and Demon names.

“There're more over there.” Dean nodded towards the kitchen table.

“Sammy, this is _The Battle Royale Christmas Edition_.” Dean explained as he placed his gingerbread-demon-men on the table. He placed them next a platter that were done in the same style in blue with angle's names.

“What’re the prizes?”

“The losers get eaten slowly.” Dean said and handed Sam a cookie that said Azazel. Dean used his own Zachariah cookie to smack it.

“What does the winner get?” Sam laughed.

“Eaten quicker.” Dean winked.


End file.
